Origin
DNA Now there are two ways life gets on a world. One is, some DNA happens to stick to a rock, and that rock happens to fly off its world and travel space for who knows how long until it happens to land on another world that happens to be able to sustain that DNA. And the DNA happens to survive all that too. Or, somebody takes some DNA and places it on another world. It takes a very long time for DNA to develop over evolution. Our race got to Earth as DNA from another race of humans. They live in the Pleiades. Another Human Race Our race of humans comes from one other race of humans, from another world. The race of humans that our DNA came from live on a planet in the Pleiades. A few races visiting earth are from that area, and none of them call themselves The Pleiadians. Our DNA is the same as theirs. But, they are much older - longer evolved, and further advanced than we are. And their biology is different. Zylem's race looks a lot like us. Zylem's race has teeth, tongue and ears, etc. Their eyes look all black from the front. The alien race that visits Earth that is human, got on their world the same way we got on ours. All of the races in all the universes got on their worlds the same way. The same DNA material placed in different places will develop and evolve differently. The biology will be unique to fit the place. I am not sure what exactly the governments know about this. What they know though, comes from individual humans who work with alien life. The alien races do not tell the governments much of anything. They only know what the aliens want them to know. Spirit There is one god, and god creates life, which is spirit. By body, we are reproducing our families, our races and our worlds. By spirit, we do not die. We continue to accumulate personality, abilities, knowledge, experience, etc, life to life and between lives, and before and after we are finished living physical lives. Every person may live a few lives. It's not endless. We humans are having a very difficult time right now in our evolution. We are in danger of not even making it to advancement. God is creating new souls all of the time. If you die, you never lose contact with the family you have now. People who have died are more in contact with us than we are of them. People who have died usually go into the spirit world, as we call it. Sometimes we get stuck and can't cross over. Usually, a spirit of a person who is bothering you is one of those who is stuck. Otherwise, it's only normal and natural for spirits to visit us. The alien people are mortal like we are. they are body and spirit, and die at the end of their life too, and still continue as spirit. It is the normal way that most people everywhere stay right inside of their own race and family life to life. Off World Origins Some people live a life on a world, and then choose to live their next on another world, and this is always for the purpose of teaching and uniting the worlds. It is a sacrifice though, a volunteer position, to spend a life on another world. It's like joining the peace corps, but it's for a whole life mission. See also * Read about Zylem's race. * Read about Reincarnation. Category:Spirituality Category:Universal Truths Category:All Category:All2 Category:Our Solar System